


贴近

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 凯朋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 朋化石品 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	贴近

石凯的名字也终于出现在年级前五百的榜上了，梁朋杰拉着他从最后的榜一个个往前看。  
“你看你看！”  
“哦。”  
“你还蛮厉害嘛。”梁朋杰笑嘻嘻的说，“我今天请你喝奶茶。”  
他才不要，他现在只心心念念着梁朋杰说的奖励。  
“奖励。”  
“嗯嗯？？？！！！”  
“说好的奖励呢？就是这个？”  
石凯看着梁朋杰的脸一点点变色，梁朋杰用力摇了摇头，嘟嘟囔囔的说。  
“哎呀！会给的！”  
“到底是什么啊？”石凯挠破了头也没想通。端了一杯柠檬水坐在梁朋杰的对面，看着他脸上愁云密布的。  
“就……放假了那就知道了嘛……”  
好吧。  
石凯和他一起走出奶茶店，梁朋杰说今天要送他回家，方便暑假来找他。一路上磨磨蹭蹭的，奶茶都喝完了。走到家楼下的时候石凯才回过头抓他的手，在上面写“三栋，三楼，310”  
痒的梁朋杰咯咯笑。  
“亲一下再走吧。”  
石凯看着梁朋杰红扑扑的脸，轻轻的亲他的额头。  
“再见。”  
梁朋杰用力的扯住他的领口，磕到了牙齿，石凯还没有反应过来梁朋杰就飞快的跑开了。  
他像小鸟一样，石凯看着梁朋杰跑的气喘吁吁，摸摸嘴唇上嗑出的血，啄人还挺疼。石凯站着憨笑起来。

只不过他没想到主动不仅仅是一个吻而已。

梁朋杰挑的是傍晚，扑上来的时候石凯闻见了刚刚洗干净的牛奶沐浴露香。  
石凯自己住的出租房，狭小，拥挤，闷热。  
一张单人床上堆满了东西，石凯挠挠头随便的收拾了一下。梁朋杰紧张的坐在床铺上。石凯关上窗户开空调。  
“打游戏吗？”  
石凯拿出游戏机，梁朋杰点点头，两个人并排趴着有点挤，边打游戏边吵架就什么都忘了，几瓶可乐罐子咕噜在地上滚，一抬头晚上八点。  
“要回家了吗？”  
梁朋杰又突然显出那种紧张来，摇摇头，小声的说自己和家里说了去同学家住。  
“今晚在这里睡？”  
“嗯。”  
气氛就是在这一个瞬间开始不一样的。  
“奖励。”  
梁朋杰拉着他的手，轻轻的和他接吻，石凯自然是要他气喘吁吁才停。  
“你觉得这个够吗？”  
梁朋杰蓦然坐起身子，脸红通通的。  
“那，那个……袋子里有……”  
石凯没太听清楚，凑近了还想再讨一个吻，嘴唇贴着梁朋杰的嘴角，迷迷糊糊的问了一句他说什么。  
“要，要做吗……”  
石凯这才愣住了，梁朋杰脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛里透出一股可怜兮兮的意味，好像自己不做就不是男人一样。  
“那…那算了啦！”  
梁朋杰突然就坐起来，这也太难为情了，之前石凯说了想做他才考虑这种事情，他蹬上鞋子想走又被一把拉回去，被石凯压制在床铺上。  
“想好了？那你没得走了哦。”  
石凯的声音压的低低的，有一种奇怪的压迫感，眉眼不是那么温柔的样子，梁朋杰在想，他打架的时候是不是这样。  
好帅哦。  
“爱做不做……”梁朋杰心里怕得很，嘴上却是不饶人的。  
石凯把袋子里的安全套和润滑拿出来放在手边，在他耳朵旁边吹气，一边扯开他的衣服一边恶狠狠的问是谁教他的。  
“我怕疼……就想看看要，要做什么准备…嘛……”梁朋杰耳朵通红，躲着石凯吹气的嘴，难为情的很。“能不能关灯……”  
石凯抱着他去床头换了稍微暗一点的灯，梁朋杰才稍微放松一点，石凯手往下面摸，那个地方已经很柔软了。  
“听、听说要洗……所……”  
石凯觉得梁朋杰再讲下去他就要爆炸了，今天他出门前，在家里的浴室自己撑开自己，想着会和自己做什么，将自己里里外外洗干净。来的时候就很紧张，等着他吻他，剥开他的衣服，填满他。  
“我求求你别说了……”  
“我爱惜自己不行吗！”  
石凯哑的厉害，手混着润滑一面安抚他一面往里面摸，梁朋杰短促的啊了一句搂着他的脖子害羞。里面热情的缠住石凯的手指头，石凯一面吻着梁朋杰的发顶一面让他放松身子。哄着梁朋杰再把腿岔开一些，自己坐在他身侧拿手指头操他。  
接吻的时候没意识到，石凯去拿安全套的时候看见梁朋杰脸上糟糕的神色，岔开腿吃着他的手指头，浑身上下粉扑扑的。  
完了。  
石凯戴上套就直直的送进去。  
梁朋杰几乎是一瞬间就流泪了，哭着骂他混蛋，疼的他眼前发黑。  
“怎么这么爱哭呢……”石凯亲吻他的眼泪，“别委屈啊。”  
梁朋杰感觉小腹涨涨的，软着手想揉，石凯抓住他的手一起慢慢的给他揉软绵绵的小肚子，里面满满当当的。石凯实在是忍不了多久，双手拖起梁朋杰的腿，慢慢的动起来。他腿上有肉，臀上也有，软乎乎的。被石凯捏揉的发红，一边哄着梁朋杰张口叫出来。梁朋杰期期艾艾的张了口小声的喘了喘，小猫崽一样，叫的石凯心痒痒，忍不住加大力度，把人操的哭哭啼啼的，咬着嘴唇流泪，石凯又涨大了一些。  
“他、他涨了……”梁朋杰说，“好满……”  
石凯咬住梁朋杰的嘴唇，决计不要再让他开口。  
很快梁朋杰只能啊啊的叫，什么也说不出来，腿缠着石凯的腰，被石凯咬乳，双手放在石凯烫过的卷卷的头发上，推也不是不推也不是。灯突然暗了，好像停电了，房间里已经没有那么凉，梁朋杰出汗出的厉害，两个人像糖人一样黏糊糊的抱在一起。石凯轻轻的啄他的嘴角，梁朋杰追上去讨吻。  
小腹上第二次感觉到有什么东西流下去，石凯咬一口梁朋杰的耳垂，  
“又射了，舒服吗？”  
梁朋杰点点头又摇摇头，偏过脸去不愿意看他，可爱的紧，里面浇出滚烫的水儿来，咕叽咕叽的臊了两个人的耳朵，石凯很快就射了。  
他躺下缠着梁朋杰要了一个吻。  
两个人都缓过了劲儿之后，梁朋接瓮声瓮气问石凯是不是和女孩子做过。  
“没有，男孩子也没有。”石凯扯了扯梁朋杰的脸颊，“但是有想过怎么欺负你。”  
梁朋杰红着脸推开他骂他流氓。


End file.
